Whisper
by oh-doctor-you-soniced-her
Summary: Set after the events of Saving the World & Other Extreme Sports, a new group very much like the flock have formed after they were freed from the Lab in Australia after Fang's Blog Follower's attacked it. Five teenagers, all only 98% huma, fight to evade Erasers, Flyboys & Whitecoats. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, duh, but I do own the Lab and my OCs. Please Read and Review!
1. Introduction: Welcome to my life

**Introduction**

**Welcome to the Pride**

_The tall, brown haired boy surveys his sleeping family, relieved that they are finally safe. His gaze first fixes on Moon and Whisper. Moon's lion tail flicks back and forth, while Whisper's wings flutter softly in the breeze of the cool night. He smiles, happy to see the two sisters reunited. The next pair is Jay and Scratch. The usually fiery boy is sound asleep, and the hyper boy is snoring. Loudly. Rolling his eyes, they fix on Rogue. Rogue. The girl he never thought would be a part of his family, let alone be his love. She slept alone, bat wings stretched out and blue eyes closed. At last they were all together again. Maybe being a genetically altered mutant wasn't that bad, sometimes. Yes, the Doomsday Group was on the rampage. Yes, Flyboys and Whitecoats were searching all over Australia for them every minute. And yes, they had a world to save. But all was well, for now. He sat down next to the sleeping Rogue and shivered, knowing how lucky they were to be together. He closed his eyes and brought back the memories of the past few weeks. _


	2. Chapter 1: Life's not fair, is it?

**Chapter One**

**Life's not fair, is it? **

Talon

"Whisper!" I yelled, but my voice was merely lost in the roaring winds of the desert storm. I could see her though, one leg caught under a heavy slab of concrete that must have been dislodged during the riot. At least the rest of my Pride could help her. I flew over, just as Moon muttered: "We can't shift it. She's trapped." "Duh, stupid." Growled Scratch. Moon glared at him and I shook Whisper gently. Moon's mute sister was almost unconscious but she managed to send a weak telepathic message to me; Go. Leave me. The Flyboys are coming and you cannot fight them. At least if you go only one of us shall be captured. I protested but I knew it was hopeless. Whisper was usually docile and quiet, but she could be very persuasive. Go! They are coming! I can sense them. I nodded and me and the Pride left.

Whisper

The Flyboys surrounded me, hundreds of them. I was very relieved the others had left, as they would be no match for these drones. Maybe they'd come and rescue me? I tried to fight but with one leg trapped it was hopeless. They pulled off the concrete like it was a feather and cuffed me roughly. I winced and they pulled me up, and carried me off to the Lab. To my doom.


	3. Chapter 2: Epic Fail

**Chapter Three **

**Finding a Whisper in a haystack. **

Talon

"Where is she?!" yelled Scratch, his face contorted angrily. "How should I know?!" Moon cried back. "Never said you should!" I sighed and buried my face in my hands. Jay was pacing, something that is annoying when a normal human does it but when a genetically engineered mutant with super speed does, it, it will piss anyone off. "I have an idea." Moon suggested. "What?" asked Jay, finally stopping the bloody pacing. "We were raised in the Lab. They'd take her back there."

Scratch

"Good idea. Never thought you'd be the smart one in the Pride." laughed Jay. "I am. Didn't you see me last night reading Jeb's old Maths textbook?" replied Moon with a straight face. "We could hitch a ride on a cargo plane, there is an airport near here." He decided, and it was decided. That night we stole into a plane in the darkness, and lifted off. Oh, crap. I hate planes. As soon as it touched down in a N.T airport the Pride escaped and ran, flew and skate boarded off. (Moon and I both love skateboarding, even though she can't. Well, she can, but I'm way better).

_**Three hours later, on the way to the Lab. Talon guessed it must be somewhere in Northern Australia, with all the desert and desertedness. We had landed just a few kilometres from Ayers Rock, or Uluru, and Talon with his hawk vision had spotted some buildings in the distance, away from civilisation. Worth checking out. **_

Moon

Lord. Please. Kill. Me. Now. I could just see Talon flying overhead, and could spy Jay a few 100 metres away. Lucky them, they're not stuck skating next to a maniac who insists on races every ten seconds and crashes into you even more frequently. I stopped concentrating for a minute to scream at him, and in that time we smashed an army of Flyboys. Crap.

Jay

"Talon!" I yelled, speeding out of the way of the Flyboys. Howthehelldidtheyfindus? Moon and Jay arrived, straight into the arms of the army. "Nononononoooo!" They captured them easily, snapping cuffs on their arms. Moon screamed and punched the nearest robot on the arm, and Jay lashed out but they were caught. When they advanced on me, I laughed. "Catch me if you can! Suckers!" Darting around, so many metal drones chased me. "Holy crap…" muttered Talon, and I was distracted. The Flyboys caught up and cuffed me.

Rogue

"Holy crap…" muttered the hawk hybrid. "Didn't your mummy ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" He stared at my silky bat wings and cried: "Why are you on their side? They gave you wings?!" I batted my eyelashes at him as he was caught by a Flyboy. "Don't you like your wings?" Duh. I fluttered my fingers in a wave and signalled to the drones. "Let's go. Party over."


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

**(Please review. It's not that hard. Just type in a sentence to that little box on the bottom of the screen, then press review. Please do or I'll send evil ninja flyboys after you. :P I'll give you a pair of virtual wings! Maybe. If you review! )**

**Chapter Three **

Whisper

"Whisper!" cried Moon. Hey sis. Talon and Scratch beat their fists against the hard steel of the dog crates and I stared at them sadly. I guess were all captured now. Jay looked like he was about to explode, and I saw Moon stifle a giggle. "Well. This sucks." Muttered Scratch. "No duh, stupid!" cried Moon back.

Talon

Here we go again. "Stupid yourself!" sneered Scratch. "Whatever!" This is pointless, isn't it. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. The two exchanged smouldering looks and I glared at them. "Shut up, please. Now, I have a plan. Listen closely. And so the Pride bent their heads towards me, and I began. "You know how we read Fang's blog? Well, remember what their strategies always were? Wait till they let us out to do whatever, then we fight. I'm looking forward to meeting with that bat winged girl again."

Jay

"What, to kiss her?" sniggered Scratch. I laughed and continued trying to get out of this stupid stupid stupid cage. I hate small spaces, where I can't move. The bat winged girl? Her name is Alpha Generation 73, but she calls herself Rogue. And then the door of the room slammed open.

Rouge

Jeb Batchelder, a scientist here and I walked into the prison room of the hybrids. "Jeb!" screeched the girl with lion ears and a tail, and all five teens looked shocked. Jeb stared at the girl and the one that was captured first sadly. "Moon. Whisper. Talon. Scratch. Jay." You traitor! How could you! Cried a voice in my head. "You lied! You said that you'd mislead them! You said that you'd protect the Pride!" yelled Scratch. I hate you. Go, now. You too, bat girl. growled the mute girl's telepathic voice. "Yeah, right. I am here to offer you a chance." I looked down at them, and sighed comically. "If you join the School's forces, then you will live."

Moon

Jeb. Jeb Batchelder. The arsehole who betrayed the Pride. "Never!" cried Talon, his voice angry. "Well, then farewell then." Rogue strolled out of the room, and only Jeb remained. Scratch and Jay, hating this guy, turned away. Talon was _still _trying to escape the cage and Whisper had her eyes shut, concentrating hard. And Jeb began to yell in pain. "Stop! Whisper! Please!" So Whisper had started to use her telepathy against him. After I fought with Scratch, for real once, with claws against scales, she did it to Scratch and I. Briefly. She focuses all of her pain and emotions and smashes them into the mind of her victim. They will relive her painful experiences that they caused.

Scratch

"Whisper…" muttered Jeb, falling to the ground in agony. "I'll let you go. Just… stop." Whisper stopped, opened her eyes, and then fainted in exhaustion. Yes! Jeb opened the cages and a window, and Talon carried us out one by one to the dry, dusty ground outside. "I'll never forgive you. Never." Muttered Moon as she was flown down. Once I was the only Pride member left, he said to me: "Tell the girls I'm sorry." I snorted and punched him in the face. "Moon may be an idiot sometimes, but she's my friend. And Whisper is too." And I left him on the ground, and Talon flew me down.


	5. Chapter 4: Freedom

**Chapter Four**

**Freedom**

Rogue

"You fool!" I screeched, so angry at Jeb. "We had them and you let them go?!" The other Whitecoats were just as angry as I was. "Jeb Batchelder. Why did you free the hybrids." Asked Professor Ciara James. Jeb stared in fright at the others, and then composed himself. "Whisper, the mute girl that we captured first, she… did something to my mind! It was terrible!" I sighed angrily but had an idea. Could she possibly be similar to the Angel girl?

Talon

"Whisper! Are you okay?" I was carrying the girl in my arms 'coz she was unconscious. Oh crap, I'm not good at these sorts of things. I'm…I'm… okay…oh my gosh.. We are free… Moon hugged her sister as we all ran, together as a pride, bare feet pounding against the dry ground. Once Whisper was fully awake me and her flew up. Moon and Jay grudging walked, again and Jay ran. As soon as we saw a hint of a town the two of us landed and we sneaked in.

Jay

"C'monguysletsgoin!" I begged. "No." muttered Talon. "Butbutbut I'mhungryyyyyyyy!" The Pride was standing outside a MacDonald's and we hadn't eaten since Whisper was captured. This was like, 24 hours ago! "We don't have any money." Sighed Talon, and I sulked. I could try to 'talk' them into it? Telepathed Whisper. "Worth a try." Muttered Scratch. "Yum!" cried Moon. The five of us entered the store, and boy, did we get stared at! I guess a scruffy bunch like us is quite a sight. Whisper's silvery hair was mussed and tangled, her clothes ripped, and Moon's lion ears were almost poking out from the mess of her curly hair. Talon looked, just, _dangerous _and rough, and so did Scratch with a scowl. I knew I looked messy, with my blonde hair messy and puffed out. The server stared at us warily, and Whisper smiled at her.

Whisper

Concentrating hard I telepathed a message to the server, making my 'voice' imposing and angry. I am the Lord, the almighty one. And I command you to feed and give money to these children, my angels. Do so now, and tell none about this. The server stared up at the ceiling in wonder and beckoned us over. She bowed and gave Talon a credit card. "The password is Angel." She then ordered the other staff to do something and in a few minutes we had 5 bags of takeaway food. As soon as the pride was out of the shop, Moon and Jay burst out laughing. "Whisper, you are a genius!" Thank you. 

Rogue

"But, but, that's ridiculous! It won't work!" I cried at Jeb's suggestion of a way to re capture the Pride. "They won't do it." Professor James grimaced and patted me on the back. "It'll work. Especially since we know what to do if we capture them again." The whole group of scientist's eyes turned to Jeb accusingly. "We don't let Jeb near them." I laughed. "Fine, I'll do it. But please, I don't think it will work." Ciara turned and smirked at me. "Once I'm through with you, hey won't recognise you in the slightest. You'll just be little Hannah, bat hybrid."


	6. Chapter 5: New Girl

**(A/N- the name Hannah is a reference to Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, as I based the character Rogue on her song 'Can't Be Tamed'. It's actually a great song, though Miley is not one of my favourite artists. BTW, in chapter 3 there was a typo: Scratch isn't related to Moon. Please Read and Review! Oh, and I hate One Direction, no offense 1D fans.)**

**Chapter Five**

**New Girl **

Rouge

My transformation was complete. My bat wings were dyed brown, my hair was covered in a curly blonde wig, and my eyes had brown contacts in them and were hidden by chunky glasses. My usually stylish clothes were replaced by baggy, ripped jeans and a blue top with the words 'One Direction' on it, a band that is apparently popular. Sounds like a group of One Light rip-offs, to me. Ciara gave me a small rucksack filled with a teddy bear, journal, poster (of one direction) and food, all according to 'Hannah's' interests. I was a quiet and sookish girl that loves kids and animals and wants a refuge. Yippee for moi.

Whisper

Someone is coming. Talon whipped around from the front of the Pride, and stared at me. "Who?" How would I know? I just can sense a life force. You know I can't place people, just 'talk' to them and sense them. "Sorry." He muttered, and I smiled in forgiveness. "Hello?" asked Jay, nervous. "Umm… Are you… the Pride?" asked the pretty girl who stepped out of the shadows of the tall gum trees. "On guard." Talon said. "My... my… name is Hannah. Um… I was wondering… are you the Pride?" what do I do? "Why do you want to join? I mean, you have to be special to join. Real special…" laughed Moon, and Hannah closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she took off her bulky jacket to reveal a blue top. And she revealed her huge, brown bat wings.

Talon

Oh. My Gawd. Moon, Scratch, Jay and Whisper's faces lit up. I nodded to them and they revealed their wings, scales or tails. (As you may or may not know, Jay is 2% hummingbird (but he can't fly), Whisper is 2% owl, Moon is 2% lion, Scratch is 2% lizard and I am 2% hawk.) Hannah sprinted over and hugged me. Whoa. Holy crap.

Rogue

"So Hannah, how did you get your wings?" asked Moon curiously. I smiled and answered: "The lab Whitecoats gave me them." Fools! They will believe anything, so much for being 'amazing, paranoid, smart' hybrids.

**3 days of trekking, begging, flying, running, fighting, eating, persuading and hunger later. **

Rouge

Time to put the plan into action. First of all, I persuaded the Pride to split up, leaving Whisper and Jay with me and the others with Talon. I led the group to the position the Whitecoats and I had agreed on and gave the signal. It was over in seconds. They were captured and I stood, leering, near the Flyboy-held hybrids. "Hannah! How could you!" cried Jay, and Whisper looked so hurt. I almost felt a smudge of remorse, but waved it off. "Hannah? You guys are so stupid. Call me Rouge. I whipped of the glasses and wig, and the contacts. "Suckers." The Flyboys flew off with them, and I relaxed. Maybe I would wait awhile till I returned to the Lab, just chill here. Suddenly a fist smashed into the back of my skull and I blacked out.

**Oooohhh, cliffy! Review and I'll post more!**


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayals and Prisoners

**(A/N C'mon and review! Apparently 91 users have viewed my story and ONE has reviewed! Please!?)**

**Chapter 6**

**Betrayals and Prisoners**

Rouge

I woke to hard ropes tying me to a tree. The Doomsday Group! They've found me! Glancing around, I was relieved and (terrified) to see Talon, Moon and Scratch surrounding me. "Rogue. Or should I say, 'Hannah'." Growled Moon. "Let me go! What do you want with me?!" I yelled, struggling against the bonds. "Just where Whisper and Jay are. Then we'll let you go." Muttered talon, his voice low. "And why would I do that?" "Well, you can just stay here if you want. We don't mind." Sneered Scratch. "Really?! Well, you're no better than the Lab! Keeping me captured!" Talon sighed and looked me in the eye. "Rogue… you work for them. If we let you go, you'll just disappear and alert the Lab where we are." he slumped into a sleeping bag and muttered: "Moon, you're on first watch." Scratch glared at me and closed his eyes and Moon settled herself next to me.

Moon

I stared at Rogue for a second then settled down next to her. Why would she do this? When she could be a member of the Pride? Well, she could if she had escaped with us. I shut my mind off from such thoughts and say to Rogue, "So." She glared at me and rolled her eyes. "So what?" "So, I'm going to have to sit next to you for the next three hours, in the dark, with no light or entertainment. If we don't want to die from boredom then we might as well talk." "I'd be perfectly fine with you dying from boredom." Holy crap.

Talon

My dreams are wild tonight. I dream of Whitecoats, Flyboys, Erasers and scientists. I dream of bats, hawks, owls, lions, hummingbirds and lizards. But one dream is the most vivid. It is of Whisper and Jay, both in dog crates. They try to talk to me, but I am being led by a bat winged girl away from them. I try to help Moon and Scratch as I see them being attacked by Flyboys, but she pulls me away.

What does it mean?!

Scratch

"Wakey wakey, sleeping ugly." Yelled Moon into my ear. "Shut up!" Usually I can get her razzed up easily, but today she just smirks and stalks off. "I talked to Rogue last night." Said Talon once I was ready. "What did she say?" asked Moon. "She can tell you herself…" Rogue coughed, loudly, and three pairs of eyes were on the girl tied to a tree. "I have for you a deal. You get directions to your little friends, and I get freedom." I snorted and glared at Talon. "No way!" Talon nodded and said: "just what I said. I think you lead us to them, then we won't hassle you." Rogue rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine. Now untie me already!" Scratch grudgingly cut the bonds and Rogue opened her wings. "Lets go."


	8. Chapter 7: Rescued Finally!

**(A/N: I'm not dead! Just haven't liked writing with no one reading it. I may continue if more people review, or I may begin another fanfic. Your reviews decide!)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rescue**

Rouge

FINALLY we had made it to the headquarters. I had tried to lose the idiots quite a few times, but that stupid Moon has some sort of awesome vision so they caught me every time. I guess they're not all idiots though… Talon, the hawk boy, just is all sigh-y all the time, Moon is all #$%^y and Scratch is constantly yelling in my ear. I guess they aren't complete fools, I could learn to love this feeling of belonging and loyalty. Except I don't deserve it, none of us think I do. "Wake up Rouge." Smirked Scratch, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Ok. We're here. Talon, Scratch, you two distract the guards and Moon and I will rescue your friends." "How do we know we can trust you? You'll just betray us, again!" yelled Scratch. "Take it or leave it. C'mon, Crater Face." Moon whipped around a glared at me for using her least favourite nickname, but I saw a hint of laughter in her gaze.

Whisper

Talon! Moon! Scratch! Help! I telepathed wildly, trying in vain to contact the pride. I was lying down, too exhausted to move, in a tiny dog crate. Jay was in the one next door, unconscious. The Whitecoats had forced him to race an Eraser, and he barely escaped. CRASH! Went a window, and I turned to see what was happening. It was Moon and… and…. Rogue! Moon made a shushing motion with her finger than opened the lock on our cages. Rogue grabbed Jay, and I flew out of the smashed window into the bright desert sun. Freedom!


	9. Epilouge: Freedom, sweet freedom

Epilogue 

_He was aroused from his thoughts when Rogue stirred, muttering his name. Talon… She got up slowly, and joined him in the bedroom, looking at the Pride. "Thank you, Talon." He smiled and she continued. "Thank you for letting me into the Pride, and thank you for forgiving me." He put his arms around her, and she fluttered out her bat wings and beat them, slowly. "Anything for you…" __Am I intruding?__ Laughed a telepathic voice inside their heads. __Don't worry. I won't say anything. Not a single whisper. You deserve this, you too.__ Glancing at the telepathic mute girl, Talon laughed and woke the others up. "Up for a flight? Or a run?" _

_Two hours later, he was flying in the cool night air. Rouge was next to him, and so was Whisper. Scratch, Jay and Moon were on the ground, laughing with sheer joy. They were free. Free._


End file.
